Steroid-dependent asthmatic patients are recruited from Pulmonary Clinic. Pts. (parents) are informed about the study & in those consenting to participate,10ml of venous blood is drawn for total IgE & a small battery of food & aeroallergens (egg,milk,peanut,soy,wheat,fish dust mite, cat & multi-RAST; Parmacia CAP System; Kabi-Pharmacia, Uppsala, Sweden). An extensive medical & allergy history is obtained, physical examination performed, and prick skil tests.